This invention relates in general to a periodontal probe for measuring the depth of gingival pockets or sulci of a patient""s teeth, and more particularly to a periodontal probe having a relatively thin centrally rotating member or end that is provided with a broad or blunt end for insertion into the gingival sulcus to measure the depth of the sulcus.
During the examination of a patient""s teeth, a dentist will examine the health of the gums or gingiva, and more particularly, manipulate an instrument for measuring the depths of the gingival pockets or sulcii around the teeth. This procedure usually takes place during the cleaning of the teeth.
Heretofore, most periodontal probes used for measuring the gingival pocket depth consisted of a handle having a head angularly related to the handle. The head was in the form of a cylindrical pin that is relatively small in diameter, approximately 0.015 inches (0.4 mm), so that the head can easily slip between the tooth surface and the free gum margin and into the gingival pocket. Such a probe, being relatively small in diameter, when inserted to the bottom of the pocket or sulcus, can be uncomfortable, much like a pinprick each time the bottom is touched. In fact, it would be possible for the dentist to inadvertently penetrate and puncture the periodontal fibers at the bottom of the sulcus, which, while being painful, adds the problem of potentially allowing bacteria into the patient""s bloodstream.
Periodontal probes with peripherally rotating heads having broad ends to prevent harm to the patients are known, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,730 and my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,564, the latter of which is incorporated by reference as to the use of the probe. However, they are not easily manipulated because the heads rotate about the outside of a fixed shaft. This also causes unnecessary bulk and friction, which makes the probe difficult to use.
The periodontal probe of the present invention overcomes these problems by providing a probe that promotes comfort to the patient, is easy to use wherein the end of the probe rotates more freely, and the probe substantially avoids the danger of puncturing the periodontal fibers and yet is easy to manipulate by the dentist.
The periodontal probe of the present invention includes a centrally rotatable axle or shaft in a tubular housing or bearing carried on the head end of a handle, wherein the axle includes a relatively broad, planar end to engage the bottom of a sulcus. The head of the probe is inserted into a gingival sulcus to measure the sulcus depth at various points of insertion. Slight pressure of the head against the tooth when the probe is moved along the tooth prior to insertion into the sulcus causes the blunt ended axle to rotate and insure the thinnest dimension of the end is always substantially parallel with the tooth to permit easy and comfortable insertion into the gingival sulcus to measure the sulcus depth at various locations around the tooth. This can be done easily without the dentist having to change the horizontal or angular relationship of the handle relative to the tooth as the axle centrally rotates in a tubular shank carried by the handle.
The broad end can be formed by bending the end of the axle or shaft itself into a closed or partially open planar loop with the axle rotatably carried in a tubular housing or bearing having measuring indicia. The end could also be a blade-like shape, which may be substantially square, rectangular, triangular, oval or circular in form that is rigidly mounted on the end of or is integrally formed with the centrally rotating axle. The blade-shaped end could include measuring indicia for measuring the sulcus depth. These ends can have concave surfaces, or be open in their centers to better adapt to convex tooth surfaces.
Additionally, this axle and/or the probe end may be made of metal or plastic and/or other suitable material and be readily removable from the handle for purposes of facilitating the cleaning and sterilization of the probe.
When removable, the axle with its end may be disposed of and replaced with a new axle that is sterile and/or has an end of different configuration. If removable, the axle would have a suitable means to maintain its connection to the handle while in use.
Thus, the axle of the probe would be freely rotatable and provide a thin, relatively flat surface to not only assist in guiding the end around a tooth but also in defining a relatively blunt end that would be comfortable to the patient during its use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved periodontal probe that facilitates its usage to measure sulcus depth easily and enhance patient comfort.
A further object of the present invention is in the provision of a centrally rotating periodontal probe having a blunt end that can rotate with respect to a fixed portion of the probe during the procedure for measuring the depth of the gingival sulcus around a tooth.
Another object of the present invention is to overcome the pain and possible bodily harm associated with conventional periodontal probes having fixed, narrow ends, while providing a probe with a relatively broad centrally rotating end that is more easily and positively rotatable.
A further object of the present invention is in the provision of a periodontal probe having a rotating blunt end and which is broad enough in one dimension to avoid puncturing of the periodontal fibers during the measuring of the depth of the sulcus and narrow enough in the other dimension to slip comfortably between the gingiva and the tooth.
A still further object of the present invention is in the provision of a periodontal probe having a removable, centrally rotating shaft and end that may be disposable to facilitate the sterilization of the handle.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed disclosure, taken in conjunction with the accompanying sheets of drawings, wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts.